


Pecans

by hit_the_books



Series: SPN Kink Bingo [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Falling In Love, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform, Season/Series 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: Finally, Sam and Cas have a moment to themselves and Sam realizes something very important.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [SPN Kink Bingo](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com/). Square filled: Handholding.

The farmer’s market was filled with fall apples, pumpkins, nuts and more. It was cold, and Sam huddled up in his wool lined jacket, now bigger on him than he would have liked. Sam had driven out to the market especially, having declared to Dean and his mom that he needed to just get out for a few hours. He was grateful for having been rescued from Toni, but Dean and his mom had been watching him like a hawk since they got him back to the Bunker. That had made things really damn difficult. Made it near impossible for him to have any time to himself.

Or time with Cas.

When Sam had realized Dean was alive, he’d promised himself he would soon tell Dean about what was happening with him and Cas. His mom also when he finally believed she’d been resurrected. But no time had felt like the right time and Sam had kept putting it off and he felt guilty for not saying something. Things had gotten awkward during one dinner when his mom started asking whether he had a girlfriend.

He just didn’t know how he should say it. Telling Dean about his love interests has never gone well. Bar Piper, but she was the exception to the rule and a one night stand. _Not that it’s any of their business who I’m with_ , Sam thought bitterly and then felt guilty for considering hiding another part of his life. _It’s no big deal. I just tell them we’re together. That we love each other. Fuck… I love Cas._

The seraph looked around the market and smiled at the wares that the market contained. Grin wide and happy, like even the smallest, simplest most human thing to Castiel was worth more than a minute in heaven. And Sam reflected Cas’s smile, because he was happy to have some time with his boyfriend. The fifty minute drive to the market had been worth it to just see Cas smile like that.

Worth realizing that his feelings for Cas ran deep.

Walking to a stand selling roasted peanuts, pecans and pistachios, Sam was a little surprised at just how well Superior had recovered since the Darkness had been unleashed. People were talking, smiling, happy. This tiny corner of Nebraska offered hope that despite the bad that had happened, it was possible to recover. To start a afresh.

Just as Sam was considering whether Dean would like some pecans, Cas reached out his left hand and entwined his fingers with Sam’s. The seraph’s hand was a little cooler than Sam’s, but welcome nonetheless. It was a little crazy for them to be doing something so normal as holding hands. Sam had gotten together with Cas while they’d been waiting in a bar for the world to end. Hand holding had not been involved, rather hurried kisses and a lot more in a men’s restroom.

They stood there by the nuts, enjoying the normality of what they were doing. Being surrounded by the world, rather than hidden away, it felt good to be out in public with Cas like this.

“Dean would like pecans,” said Cas, almost like he knew what Sam had been thinking.

Squeezing Castiel’s hand, Sam nodded. “He would like pecans.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at [dreamsfromthebunker](http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/).


End file.
